Lion Heart
by Hachi-and-Shiro
Summary: Leon is the young prince of Radiant Gardens and is thrust into a world full of trouble when his father dies. Now he must reclaim the kingdom from his uncle's control. LeonxCloud -based on The Lion King-
1. Prologue

**Hey Hachi here! I hope you'll all like our new story. **

**Summary: Leon is the young prince of Radiant Gardens and is thrust into a world full of trouble when his father dies. Now he must reclaim the kingdom from his Uncle's control.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~The Birth of a Prince~**

Laguna paced around his throne room as he awaited the birth of his first born. His wife had not gone into labor but an hour ago. He wished he could be with his wife during this time but knew that he couldn't. He'd been kicked out of the room the moment the doctor entered. He was worried about Raine; she hadn't been feeling well the last few days. He feared she would have complications with the birth.

He glanced to the door way as he heard someone approach. His younger brother Ansem approached him swiftly. He and his brother were nothing alike. His brother had silver hair and golden eyes, while he had dark brown hair and green eyes. Ansem also believed he was too soft for a king. Ansem believed that to rule you needed power and absolute control.

He faced Ansem fully as he approached. He looked over Ansem's shoulders as he saw two more figures approach. The first he noticed was Ansem's good friend Sephiroth. He had long platinum blonde hair with a hint of silver and cat like green eyes. The man stared coolly and coldly at Laguna, as if attempting to intimidate him.

The other was a woman the size of a fairy, she even had bat like wings. Paine was Laguna's advisor and assistant in all matters of ruling the kingdom. She had silver hair with a hint of black in it and crimson red eyes. Her skin was slightly paler then the three men that she stood next to. Her piercing eyes stared at Laguna coolly.

"I heard that Raine has gone into labor." Ansem said.

"Yes. She went into labor about an hour ago." Laguna said.

"So the next ruler will be born today." Paine stated.

"Is it a prince or a princess?" Sephiroth asked tensely.

"We do not know. But we decided that we could not care for which it is. It will be our first born and that's all that matters." Laguna stated.

"I'm sure the little one will be a great joy to our kingdom." Paine added.

Laguna nodded as he walked to the doors that led to the balcony. He looked out over the town below the castle. His castle rested in the center of a city that rested over the water. The walls that surrounded the city and castle were old and had plants growing on it from the fact that the city had huge gardens. Outside the city walls were platforms that floated over the water and were peaceful to walk through. They had vast flower gardens on each of them. Down below just outside the castle was the town and the citizens walked through the streets peacefully. The castle town though it was old seemed to be just as mysterious and wonderful as it was when it was first built. Radiant Gardens was known for another thing besides its flower gardens and that was its fountains. Fountains were scattered around town. He could barely make out the fountain court from the balcony. He could see the water falling from the platforms as water fountains squirted up at different intervals. There were water ways that wound their ways all throughout the city. As the sun set the water turned from a clear blue to a beautiful blue, pink, purple mix from the sun's remaining light.

As the last light of day was about to disappear, one of the ladies in waiting walked into the throne room. She walked to the door of the balcony and bowed to Laguna as he turned to look at her.

"Your child has been born, sir." she said.

"Thank you, Rinoa." Laguna said as he swept past her.

He hurried out of the throne room and down the hall. He approached the door of Raine and his bedroom. He took a deep breath before he opened the door. As he entered the doctor bowed to him as he approached the bed.

He smiled as he looked down at his wife. Raine had dark brown hair like himself and blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back by a yellow headband. She smiled weakly up at him as she held a blue bundle in her arms. Laguna looked down at the bundle as he sat on the edge of the bed. She handed the bundle to Laguna after he sat.

Laguna pulled the bundle aside so he could see his child. The baby was so small and its small hand reached out and grasped Laguna's finger. He could see that the baby eyes were a shade of blue. He could faintly see specks of blonde hair that he knew would most likely turn to brown as the baby grew older.

"It's our son." Raine said.

Laguna looked at her and smiled before looking back to his son. He smiled down at the baby and held him carefully.

"He needs a name." Raine said.

"What do you wish to call him?" Laguna asked.

"Squall." Raine said.

"Squall?" Laguna asked.

"Yes, as in storm. I believe that he will take the kingdom by storm." Raine laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Laguna asked.

"Call it mother's intuition." Raine said with a weak laugh.

"You must be tired." Laguna said as he watched his wife.

"Yes, I am." Raine replied.

Laguna handed Squall over to Rinoa who stood nearby. He leaned over and gave Raine a kiss on the lips before making sure she was comfortable for bed. He stood and saw the doctor stood by the door. He walked over to the door and glanced back into the room. He watched as Rinoa set Squall into a crib and as Raine fell asleep.

As he stepped out of the bedroom he followed the doctor a little ways down the hall. The doctor turned to him and gave him a grave look. Laguna feared the worst as he faced the doctor.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Said Dr. Kadowaki.

"Is something wrong with Squall?" Laguna asked her.

"Squall is healthy." Dr. Kadowaki answered.

"Then what's wrong?" Laguna asked.

"I'm afraid that the birth was hard on Raine. Seeing as she has been sick the last few days I fear that she won't pull through." Dr. Kadowaki answered gloomily.

"But she might, right?" Laguna asked hopefully.

"She might. But the chances aren't great." Dr. Kadowaki.

Laguna looked down as the news sunk in. Dr. Kadowaki placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort. He looked up at her his eyes clouded in despair.

"She was frail to begin with. So I'm not surprised that the pregnancy was difficult on her. But since she seemed so healthy throughout the whole pregnancy I thought she would survive." Dr. Kadowaki stated.

"I understand." Laguna said.

"Laguna, please listen to me. You should spend as much time with Raine as possible in case she doesn't make it." Dr. Kadowaki said.

"I will. Thank you." Laguna said.

Dr. Kadowaki walked away from him as he turned to re-enter the bedroom. Rinoa bowed to him as she left the room. He walked over to the bed and lay down next to Raine. He turned on his side to look at her and she did the same. He smiled at her as she smiled back.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too. He's beautiful isn't he?" Raine asked.

"He is." Laguna agreed.

"Promise me something." Raine said.

"Anything." Laguna agreed.

"If something happens to me, promise that you won't be sad. I want you to live and take care of Squall." Rain stated.

"Nothing is going to happen!" Laguna said.

"Laguna. You and I both know that isn't true." Raine said sadly.

"I don't want to even think about losing you." Laguna replied sadly.

"You will never lose me." Raine said.

"I know. Because you're going to pull through." Laguna said.

"No, because I'll always be a part of you and Squall." Raine said.

"Raine…" Laguna started.

"I'll always be with you. You just might not see me. But I'll be watching over you both." Raine said with a smile.

Laguna could only nod as he pulled Raine into a hug. He felt her hug him back as they drifted off to sleep. He felt her tears fall onto his shirt as his own fell. He fell asleep hoping that she would be fine and that they would be a family.

Laguna awoke to crying the next morning. He pulled away from Raine as he left the bed. He picked Squall up and turned back to Raine. He sat on the bed and reached out a hand to brush her hair out of her face as she slept. He froze when he felt her ice cold skin. He stared at her as a knock sounded at the door.

Paine flew in followed by Dr. Kadowaki who had come to check on Squall. Laguna turned to look at them a grief-stricken look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Laguna." Dr. Kadowaki said as she walked over.

Paine flew next to Laguna as Dr. Kadowaki examined Raine just in case. Her face was emotionless but her eyes showed her sadness as the Doctor finished her examination.

"I'm sorry. She's passed." Dr. Kadowaki said.

"At least it seemed to be in the middle of the night." Paine said.

"Yes. She passed peacefully." Dr. Kadowaki agreed.

Laguna stood and left the room with Squall in his arms. He walked to the throne room and out onto the balcony. He stood there staring out over the town as he held Squall close to him. He saw Paine land on the ledge of the balcony and look at him. He heard three other sets of feet approach the balcony. He watched as a young man with red hair stood next to him.

The man had green eyes and had a tattoo triangle under each of his eyes. His fiery red hair spiked out backwards. The young man was Axel, the kingdom's Shaman. He knew a bit of magic from the old ages and was said to be able to talk with the kings of old.

"So, what is the young prince's name?" Axel asked.

"Squall Leonheart Loire." Laguna said.

"A good name. I can see that he will have quite a destiny." Axel said.

Laguna turned to Axel and held Squall out to him. Axel took Squall as Ansem and Sephiroth watched from the doorway. He ran his hand over Squall's head allowing the spirits to flow from him to Squall.

Ansem glared at the baby in Axel's arms as Laguna watched Axel. Once Axel was finished Laguna took the child back and turned to face the other two. Ansem stopped glaring as his brother turned to him.

"Raine has passed." Laguna said.

"I am so sorry to hear that." Ansem said sympathetically.

"But she will live on inside Squall and I." Laguna stated.

"If you need some time away from being king…" Ansem started.

"No. Raine would not wish me to brush off my duties. She wishes me to live and for Squall to live happily." Laguna said as he smiled at his son.

"Sire?" Paine asked.

"Prepare the ceremony for Squall's birth. As well as one for Raine's death." Laguna ordered Paine.

"Of course, Sire. Raine's ceremony will be dealt with first. Then the kingdom can rejoice in the birth of your heir." Paine agreed.

Laguna stared down at the baby in his arms with a smile. He heard Ansem and Sephiroth leave the throne room. Axel stood next to Laguna smiling at the baby as well as Paine watched from the side.

**~End Prologue~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. If you're all wondering where Yuna and Rikku are you'll just have to wait to find out! And I hope I did a good job describing Radiant Gardens.**

**Please review!**

**~Hachi**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope you all liked the last chapter! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**I'd like to remind you all that this account is a shared account between me, Hachi, and my friend Shiro. So we'll be taking turns writing this story. So if the writing style is different sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts**

**~Friends~**

Squall glanced at the castle gates as he waited for his chance to run through. It had been several years since he lost his mother and he was now eight years old. He had dark brown hair that was short and steel blue eyes. He wore a simple white shirt and simple blue pants that would allow him to fit in with the townspeople.

The two guards that were on duty were Dilan and Aeleus. Dilan was a big broad shouldered guy with black hair that was tied into a pony tail. Aeleus was just as big and broad shouldered as Dilan but had short brown hair that went all neatly all over the place. They both wore the military uniforms which were dark blue pants and a coat which had a red heart right under the collar and pure white gloves with a heart on them also in blue. They both wore black boots to complete the outfit.

Squall smiled as the two guards were called away from the gates briefly by one of the maids. He ran out as quickly as possible and slipped through the door before he was noticed. He smiled as he hurried down the stairs and out the entrance gates at the bottom and into the castle town. He looked back at the castle as soon as he was safely inside Radiant Gardens.

He walked through the town as he looked at all the people that were walking through the market. He walked into one of the housing districts and stopped as he saw an old man walk by him and he noticed that the man dropped a book which he picked up. He looked at the house the man went into and went up to it and knocked. He received no answer so he walked into the house slowly.

He looked around the house to see it crowded with tons of books. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see the old man. He had a white beard and hair and wore a blue magicians robe and hat.

"What can I do for you young man?" The man asked.

"You dropped this sir." Squall said as he held the book out to him.

"I'm afraid this isn't my book. But I'll tell you what I can hold onto it here for you if you wish?" The man asked.

"I'd like that sir but would you mind if I take it with me? I'd rather find the owner first." Squall asked.

"Well why don't you my boy. I wish you luck. I believe that you were meant to find that book. Something good will come of it." The man said.

"Excuse me?" Squall asked.

"Don't mind me boy. You just be on your way my boy." The old man said with a smile.

"Yes sir." Squall said as he turned to leave.

"And Squall do be careful on your way home." The man called.

Squall froze and turned to the old man but saw that he had disappeared. He shook his head before leaving the house. He continued down the street carefully as he held the book in his arms. He walked outside the gates of the town to a fountain in the distance that had a door that led to parts below the castle. The doorway resided in the middle of the fountain and there were four flower beds around the edges of the area.

Squall sat down on the ledge of the fountain and opened the book up. It was a children's book about a bear and his animal friends. Squall read through several parts of the story as he allowed a sad smile to show. If his mother was alive this would have been one of the books she'd have read to him as a child.

"What are you doing?" A young voice asked.

Squall looked up to find a spiky blonde haired boy standing in front of him. The boy had blue eyes that shined very brightly. The boy wore a blue t-shirt and jeans and they were a little worn from play. The boy looked at him with a confused and curious expression on his face.

"I'm just looking through this book I found on the ground." Squall answered as he looked away.

"It looked like you were about to cry." The boy stated bluntly.

"I wasn't going to cry!" Squall cried as he glared at the boy.

"Looked like you were." The boy again stated.

"Well I wasn't. What do you want anyways?" Squall asked embarrassedly.

"I saw you sitting here by yourself and just wanted to see what you were doing." The boy admitted.

"Oh…" Squall muttered feeling bad for yelling.

"What's your name?" The boy asked as he sat next to Squall.

"Squall." Squall answered.

"Squall? As in the storm?" The boy asked.

"Yeah that's right. My mom said I'd cause a storm when I grew older so she named me Squall." Squall explained.

"Ha ha. I'm Cloud." The boy introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Squall said as he smiled at the boy.

"So what were you reading?" Cloud asked.

"A children's book about a bear and his friends." Squall explained.

"Oh? Sounds like a little kid's book." Cloud agreed.

"Yeah. It's pretty interesting though." Squall admitted as he continued to read.

The boys sat there reading the book together for quite a while. Over the time that they were together they became best friends. Once they reached the end they closed the book and just sat there quietly.

"So what was your favorite book when you were a kid?" Cloud asked.

"What?" Squall asked confused.

"You know a book your mom read to you. What was your favorite book? I liked The Lion King." Cloud said with a smile.

"I wouldn't know. My mom died after I was born." Squall said sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry it was wrong for me to ask." Cloud apologized.

"You didn't know. When you walked up earlier I was thinking that this would have been a book my mom would have had." Squall said as he looked at the book.

"Oh?" Cloud asked confused.

"My dad always told me my mom was more like a little kid then an adult at times." Squall said with a small smile.

"I see. Do you have any siblings?" Cloud asked.

"No I don't. I do have my cousin Ellone, but she lives somewhere else right now." Squall answered.

"Oh… how often do you come here?" Cloud asked.

"Not very often." Squall answered as he looked up at the castle in the distance.

"Why not?" Cloud asked.

"I have a lot of lessons at home that I have to complete. In fact I snuck out today." Squall answered.

"Will you get in trouble?" Cloud asked.

"I might get a lecture but nothing to bad I'm sure." Squall answered.

"Well I hope it's not too bad." Cloud said.

"Hey what's your mother and father like?" Squall asked.

"My mom is really beautiful. She grows flowers and sells them. She's also very nice and she does anything for me and my dad. My dad is a big joker. He likes to mess around instead of being serious. Though if there is something wrong then he becomes serious." Cloud answered with a smile.

"They sound great." Squall said with a smile.

"What about your dad?" Cloud asked.

"Well he's kind of a huge joker as well. Though he becomes serious when he needs to be but he rarely loses face. He also is known for being very surprising and reckless." Squall explained.

"Sounds a lot like my dad." Cloud said.

"Cloud!" A female voice called.

The two boys looked over to where the voice came from. A woman with brown hair braided and tied into a pony tail stood a little ways away. She wore a light blue spaghetti strap shirt and a frilly light blue dress. She had on her arm a basket full of flowers of different colors.

Next to the woman was a man with spiky black hair that spiked in different directions. He wore a blue sweater and cargo pants. He smiled at the two boys as he and the woman walked over to them.

"Mom! Dad!" Cloud said excitedly as he and Squall stood.

"Your parents?" Squall asked.

"Yeah." Cloud said as his parents reached them.

"Who's your friend?" The Cloud's mother asked.

"I'm Squall ma'am." Squall introduced.

"Well nice to meet you Squall and please call me Aerith. This is my husband Zack." The woman introduced.

"Hey little guy nice to meet you!" Zack said as he ruffled Squall's hair.

"Hey!" Squall cried as he swatted the hands away.

"Ha ha." Zack laughed.

"Dad!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Where are your parents?" Aerith asked Squall.

"My dad's at home working and my mom's dead." Squall answered.

"Oh… I'm so sorry sweetie." Aerith sympathized.

"It's fine." Squall said with a smile.

"Close your eyes you two." Zack said with a smile.

Cloud and Squall closed their eyes as they waited. They heard something rustling as Zack got what he needed.

"Open them." Zack said.

Cloud and Squall opened their eyes and they both smiled at what was held out to them. Zack held out two sea salt ice creams and had a huge smile on his face.

"Go ahead." Zack said as they reached for them.

"Thank you dad." Cloud said.

"Thank you." Squall added.

"You're very welcome." Zack said as the two boys ate their ice cream.

The four of them sat down at the fountain and talked for a while as the boys ate their ice cream. Once the boys finished Zack and Aerith stood up.

"It'd time we went home Cloud." Zack said.

"Alright. Can Squall join us for dinner?" Cloud asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not. Would you like that Squall?" Aerith asked.

"If it isn't too much trouble." Squall said.

"It's not." Aerith said.

The four began to walk back to the town together. Squall watched Aerith and Zack as he and Cloud talked. When they entered the square Squall looked at the palace before continuing after Aerith and Zack. Right as they were about to leave the square they were stopped by a voice that filled Squall with dread.

"Stop right there." A man's voice called.

The four of them turned to see a guard standing there looking at them seriously. The guard had long black hair that came past his shoulders and a red bandanna around his neck. Squall sighed as he saw the guard known as Braig walk over to them.

"Can we help you sir?" Zack asked.

"Yeah if you can tell me where you were going with the prince." Braig answered.

"The prince?" Aerith asked.

"I was going with them of my own choice. They just invited me to dinner Braig." Squall explained as he walked in front of Cloud and his family.

"Squall you're the prince?" Cloud asked shocked.

"Yes… I hate being cooped up in the castle all day so I snuck out." Squall said as he looked at Cloud.

"Yes but you're the prince. You just can't leave the castle without telling anyone or taking guards with you." Braig stated.

"But then I'd never get a chance to be a normal kid." Squall argued.

"I cannot argue this with you your highness. Now please let us return to the castle. Your father and uncle are worried." Braig stated.

"I'm not going. I already promised to have dinner with Cloud's family." Squall stated.

"Your highness please you should not eat with these commoners." Braig insisted

"Don't call them that! They're my friends!" Squall shouted.

"Your highness I'm sorry but that is what they are and you cannot have dinner with them." Braid stated.

"Why don't we allow his friends to be guests this evening?" A silky voice asked from behind Braig.

Squall and Cloud's family looked at the tall silver haired man that stood behind Braig. Sephiroth stared coolly at Squall as he gave a small smirk.

"General Sephiroth!" Braig exclaimed.

"Braig I shall escort his highness and his guests back to the palace. Please continue your rounds." Sephiroth ordered.

"Yes sir." Braig answered before leaving.

"Now come your highness let us return to the castle." Sephiroth suggested.

"Did you mean it when you said my friends can come?" Squall asked.

"Yes I did." Sephiroth answered.

"Do you guys want to?" Squall asked hopefully turning to Cloud and his family.

"Can we?" Cloud asked his parents.

"Of course. Only if your father is okay with this Squall." Aerith said.

"My father will be!" Squall said excitedly.

They headed back to the castle and entered through the gate still being guarded by Dilan and Aeleus. Squall nodded at them sadly and said an apology as he walked past them. They both smiled and nodded back to him. They climbed the staircase to the throne room and saw Ansem and Laguna arguing about something.

"Your majesty and my lord." Sephiroth said to gain their attention.

"What is it Sephiroth?" Ansem asked without turning around.

"I have brought back Prince Squall." Sephiroth answered.

"Squall!" Laguna cried hurrying over to where Squall and the others were.

"Hi dad. Sorry to worry you." Squall said sheepishly.

"What were you thinking?" Laguna asked sternly.

"I was bored and wanted to go outside the castle! To make actual friends." Squall stated.

"Well I guess that's okay then." Laguna said with a smile.

"It's not okay! He is the prince. The heir to the throne! What if something had happened to him? But neither of you thought of that did you? You can't trust everyone!" Ansem roared.

"If I don't trust our people then who will?" Laguna asked.

"Nothing happened uncle." Squall stated.

"I'm leaving." Ansem stated more to Sephiroth then to Laguna.

"Goodbye Ansem." Laguna stated coolly.

"Goodbye brother." Ansem replied disdainfully.

Squall and Laguna watched as Ansem left with Sephiroth following after. Laguna placed his hand on Squall's shoulder before smiling at Zack and Aerith.

"Thank you for watching my son." Laguna said to them with a smile.

"We hadn't even realized he was the prince." Zack stated.

"Does it matter?" Cloud asked.

"No." Aerith told him.

"So will you join me and my son for dinner?" Laguna asked.

"It would be an honor." Aerith said.

"No it would be an honor to have such fine guests tonight." Laguna said.

The five of them walked to the dining room and on their way there Squall showed his father the book. His father had it put into the study on a special stand just for it before they continued to dinner. Squall and Cloud smiled at each other as they waited for dinner. The parents of two boys watched the two boys with smiles on their faces.

**~End ch.1~**

**Notes:**

"**If I don't trust our people then who will?" – This is a line said by Conrad Weller in Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! We promise to update soon!**

**~Hachi**


End file.
